


The Watcher’s Fear

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Wind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher’s Fear

Time slowed as he watched the boy’s body sprawl on the ground after bouncing off an unforgiving marble headstone. Giles could sense everything. Buffy’s strikes landing solidly at the demon’s weak points. Willow’s shouts of concern as she moved toward her oldest friend. But it was Xander who consumed his entire focus.

It had happened, as he’d always feared. A charge, a child, lost on his watch. Grief crashed over him as silence descended.

“You okay?” Willow asked the body.

“Yeah. Just winded.”

Giles cleared the terror from his throat. “A lesson learned?”

“Next time duck,” Xander grinned at him.


End file.
